harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Musical Notes (MM)
Musical Notes are important collectibles in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. Collecting notes will become one of the main tasks to advance the game's plot. In the game's introduction, the Harvest Goddess turns to stone, disappointed that humans have forgotten to appreciate life- and in turn, have also lost faith in her. To revive her, the player is tasked with collecting 50 musical notes (out of 100 possible notes) earned by completing certain tasks throughout gameplay. Instruments * 5 Notes: Marimba * 10 Notes: Timpani * 15 Notes: Harp * 20 Notes: Piano * 25 Notes: Violin * 30 Notes: Cello * 35 Notes: Flute * 40 Notes: Acoustic Guitar * 45 Notes: Trumpet * 50 Notes: Restores the Harvest Goddess Every time player collects 5 notes, he or she can head to the Goddess' Spring to create an instrument to be part of the orchestra that will play the song to revive the Harvest Goddess. Musical Notes Each Music Note requires the player to perform a specific task in order to obtain it. Upon completing a Music Note's corresponding task, the note's name and description will be displayed. Notes 1-10 *'First Step Note' - Recieved when you first get your pedometer. *'First Shipping Note' - Ship your first item through the shipping box. *'10,000 Steps Note' - Walk 10,000 steps with your pedometer equipped. *'Cooking Note' - Cook your first meal. *'Island Note' - Unlock the island and visit by riding the dolphin near the pier, which is on the eastern side of the beach. In order to visit the Island, you must raise the dolphin's affection to one heart. After that, the player can ride the dolphin to a secret island. Giving the dolphin fish daily by standing on the southernmost end of the pier and waiting for it to approach will help raise its affection in addition to greeting it normally. *'Rock Climber Note' - Scale Mt. Moon to its peak. Player can play the rock climbing mini-game at any time in the game. It's recommended to wait until you have a lot of stamina. The mountain must be scaled in order to obtain your Blue Feather. *'Underground Lake Note' - Get to the 100th floor of the Lake Mine (only accessible during the Winter season). *'Night Owl Note' - Stay up until dawn. This note requires the player to wake up at 6AM, and to stay awake until 5AM the following day. *'Rain Note' - Be outside for 10 consecutive hours in the rain. In order to meet the requirements for this note, the player is unable to visit any indoor area such as your barn, home, shops and caves. *'Sun Note' -Be outside for 10 consecutive hours in the sunshine. In order to meet the requirements for this note, the player is unable to visit any indoor area such as your barn, home, shops and caves. Notes 11-20 *'Stationary Note' - Do not use the controller. Do not stay in the menu, or else you cannot get this note. Simply leave your character standing in place for a few minutes to obtain this note. *'Lonely Wolf Note' - Do not talk to a single person for one full day. *'Whistle Note' - Whistle 50 times. *'Limitation Note' - You must make your character faint from exhaustion by using all of your stamina. You will wake up in the Clinic, with Alex scolding you. After this, you will receive the note. *'Hustle-and-Bustle Note' - Have 35 villagers in the village. Even if you have met 35 different villagers, you will be unable to obtain this note unless 35 people are living in the village. This means that they cannot be on a trip. *'Poor Note'. When you wake up in the morning, you must have 100G or less. Keep in mind that your profits will go into your pocket in the morning from the previous day's shipment. *'Lucky Note' - Find more than 1,000G in coins. Coins are found when you use your Hoe on the floors of either cave. *'High Spirit Note' - Drink 10 sodas. They can be purchased from the Moonlight Cafe. *'Birth of Life Note' - Have one of your barn animals give birth. Give the animal a Miracle Potion (purchased from Hank's) to impregnate them. *'Owner of Mother Earth Note' - Own 10 or more divisions of land. Land purchases can be made through Woody at the Carpenter's. To unlock additional land, the player must befriend Theodore. Notes 21-30 *'Snow Note' - Be out side for 10 consecutive hours in the snow. In order to meet the requirements for this note, the player is unable to visit any indoor area such as your barn, home, shops and caves. *'Fodder Note' - Cut fodder grass 20 times using your sickle. Weeds do not count. *'Brushing Note' - Groom your livestock 20 times using the brush. *'Egg Note' - Ship 10 eggs of any quality. *'Milking Note' - Ship 10 jugs of milk of any quality. *'Shearing Note' - Ship 10 pieces of wool of any quality. *'Dyeing Note' - Ship a colored yarn ball. You can either purchase the yarn from Lyla, or dye your own wool with a Dying Pot. *'Gem Note' - Ship one gem of any kind. *'Calling Animals Note' - Ring the bell 20 times. *'Cultivation Note '- Till 100 squares of land with your hoe. Notes 31-40 *'Big Eater Note' - Eat food 50 different times. This can be any type of food ranging from cooking, store bought meals, and wild fruits/foraged items. Drinks (like soda) also count. *'Woodcutter Note' - Cut down 20 trees or stumps with your axe. *'Cloud Note' -Be out side for 10 consecutive hours during a cloudy day. In order to meet the requirements for this note, the player is unable to visit any indoor area such as your barn, home, shops and caves. *'Garbage Can Note' - Put twenty items into the trash can. *'Weed Note' - Pull one hundred weeds. *'Gardening Note' - Have five flowers blooming at once. *'Forest Note' - Plant one tree. *'Destruction Note' - Crush 20 stones, rocks, stakes etc. *'Diary Note' - Save in the diary 30 times. *'Cock-A-Doodle-Doo Note' - Win the Chicken Festival. The chicken must be an adult, healthy, and have 8 hearts or more. Notes 41-50 *'Moo Note' - Win the Cow Contest. *'Baa Note' - Win the Sheep Contest. *'Horse Note' - Win the Horse Race. *'Bow-Wow Note' - Have three hearts on your dog. *'Oink-Oink Note' - Ship a truffle. *'Fire Prevention Note' - Put out a bonfire. *'Lost Child Note' - Find Meryl and Tim in an event. *'Mole-Whacking Note' - Whack 10 moles. *'Bluebird Note' - Get the blue feather. *'Wedding Day Note' - Get married. Notes 51-60 *'Stork Note '- Be or get your wife pregnant. *'Baby is Born Note' - Have a baby or have a baby with your wife. *'You Can Walk Note' - For your baby's first steps. *'Spring Footsteps Note' - Attend the New Years Festival. *'Egg Dish Note' - Attend the Egg Festival. *'Spring Fragrance Note' - Attend the Flower Festival. *'Blue Sea, White Clouds Note '- Win the Beach Festival Swimming Competition. *'Boat Sailing Note' - Attend the Star Festival. *'Firefly Flower Note' - Attend the Firefly Festival. *'Fireworks Note' - Attend the Fireworks Festival. Notes 61-70 *'Moon Viewing Note' - Attend the Moonlight Festival. *'Harvest Note' - Attend the Harvest Festival. *'Pumpkin Note' - Attend the Pumpkin Festival. *'Flame Note' - Attend the Fire Festival. *'Popular Note '- Get 5 or more cakes on the Thanksgiving Festival. *'Starlight Note' - Attend the Starry Night Festival. *'New Year's Sunrise Note' - See the first sunrise of the year. *'Full Bloom Flowers Note' - Ship every type of flower and herb. *'Treasure Hoard Note' - Ship every type of ore (including Limestone) *'Animal Kingdom Note' - Have 8 barn animals and 5 chickens. Notes 71-80 *'Book Note' - Read all the books in your library in your house. *'Super Chef Note' - Unlock 1 or more recipes (purchase utensils). *'Second House Note' - Construct a second house. *'Expert Angler Note' - Catch every type of fish. *'Master Angler Note '- Catch 100 or more fish (any kind). *'Rubber Boots Note' - Catch 10 pieces of garbage. *'Wild Note '- When a wild animal with 4 hearts visits your house (not Dolphin). *'Art Note' - Get a picture and an aging pot. *'Very Rich Note' - Have more than 100,000G. *'Flower Girl Note' - When Nina gives you a present. Notes 81-90 *'Explosive Girl Note' - When Ann gives you a present. *'Apron Girl Note' - When Ellen gives you a present. *'Talented Girl Note' - When Maria gives you a present. *'Night Moon Girl Note' - When Eve gives you a present. *'Girl with Glasses Girl Note' - When Gina gives you a present. *'Princess Note' - When Dia gives you a present. *'Waitress Note' - When Katie gives you a present. *'Ponytail Note '- When Gwen gives you a present. *'Heartfelt Note' - When Lyla gives you a present. *'Cowboy Note '- When Blue gives you a present. Notes 91-100 *'Social Craftsman Note' - When Joe gives you a present. *'Cool Craftsman Note' - When Kurt gives you a present. *'Doctor Note' - When Alex gives you a present. *'Patissier Note' - When Carl gives you a present. *'Master Pick Up Artist Note' - When Dan gives you a present. *'Fisherman Note' - When Ray gives you a present. *'Traveler Note' - When Basil gives you a present. *'Male Note' - When Bob gives you a present. *'Shy Guy Note' - When Louis gives you a present. *'Meek Heart Note' - Visit the Goddess Spring after you collect 99 Music Notes. Category:Items Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Category:Game Concepts